


We should get some rest

by darija305



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Remadora, Remus and Tonks need some rest, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Sirius Is A Remadora Shipper, They Are Already Dating At The Beginning Of The Book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darija305/pseuds/darija305
Summary: Remus and Tonks need some sleep.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	We should get some rest

Tonks woke up early. The sun was just raising up, creating a gorgeous view of pinks and oranges. 

Rubbing sleep out of her eyes and yawning widely, Tonks looked at the man sleeping next to her. He had a protective arm wrapped around her waist, and the other was stretched out across the pillow, right over her head. 

Remus looked very peaceful when asleep. There were no premature lines on his face and he always had a little smile playing on his lips. He looked younger. His hair was messed up and right now, Tonks longed to brush her hand through it. But she couldn't. It was very rare for her to be awake before him and the full moon was only a few days ago – Remus needed as much rest as possible. 

Slowly, she tried to get out of bed but he unconsciously tightened his grip on her waist and buried his face in her shoulder. Merlin was he adorable. 

Tonks was looking at the sunrise for another few minutes before she felt Remus stirring. She looked down and saw his eyes fluttering open and revealing the gorgeous hazel eyes she loved so much. 

“Mornin',” he murmured sleepily. 

“Good morning,” she said. “Sleep well?” 

Remus started pressing kisses along her jaw and neck. “Mhmmm… How could I not when I have such a lovely witch in my arms?” 

She laughed at him and he smiled against her skin. 

Suddenly, she remembered what day it was. 

“Remus!” she gasped. 

“What?” 

“Harry’s going to the hearing today!” 

“I know,” he said and continued kissing her neck and brushing his hand along her waist. 

“We should get up. We have to see him before he goes and wish him luck,” she started to get up again but Remus, fully conscious this time, tightened his hold on her. 

“Everything is going to be fine, love. It was self-defense for Merlin’s sake. Surely they will see that.” 

Tonks considered this for a moment. “I suppose you’re right,” she sighed, “but we should still get up. Breakfast is probably already done.” 

Remus groaned and detached himself from his girlfriend. “Fine.” 

Tonks laughed once again and stretched her limbs. Remus did the bed and while Tonks was choosing her outfit from the wardrobe, said, “I like your hair today.” 

She looked at him with a frown and when she caught a glance of her hair in the mirror on the inner side of the wardrobe door, merely shrugged. It turned into the same colours as the sunrise had been. “I watched the sun rise and I guess I just… picked up the colours.” 

“Well, I like it a lot,” Remus said as he put on his jumper. “Not as much as the pink, though.” 

“Thank you,” she smiled and yawned again. “I’m so t-tired.” 

Remus yawned as well. “Me too. I think we shouldn’t have stayed up so late.” 

After picking out her outfit, Tonks chose to wear her hair in blonde curls. That was the hairstyle she wore on missions when her signature pink would be too bright or when she went to visit her mum. Andromeda hated the pink. 

Remus and Tonks brushed their teeth together, sharing a few goofy grins and Remus almost choked on his toothpaste when some of it dripped from Tonks' mouth to her dark shirt. 

This stage of relationship was Tonks’ favourite. The beginning stage, if you will. They were relaxed, eyes always fixed on each other, hands touching under the table during meetings, the snogging sessions they had even after ten minutes of not seeing each other. 

When they came down to the kitchen together, Molly and Sirius were already there. 

“Morning,” Tonks said. 

“Good morning, dear,” said Molly a little less cheerfully than usual. 

“Morning Molly, Sirius,” said Remus as he sat down in his usual spot: next to Tonks and in front of Sirius. 

“Morning,” mumbled Sirius. 

Everyone seemed a little less cheery this morning. Tonks mused it was because of Harry’s hearing. 

“Tea, Tonks?” asked Molly. 

“I would like a strong coffee, please,” Tonks said yawning, “I barely slept last night.” 

Remus, who hid his yawn in the sleeve of his jumper, nodded numbly. “A coffee for me too, please.” 

Molly only scoffed a little and began preparing breakfast for the Order members. 

“A strong coffee for both?” Sirius exclaimed. “Merlin, what were you two doing last night?” he smirked. 

Tonks kicked him under the table. She didn’t need to look to know Remus was blushing. However, he was the one who stood to their defense first, 

“Well, what do you expect, Sirius? We’ve barely seen each other for the past two weeks. This was the first night Tonks and I both had a free night to spend together.” 

“Okay, I understand,” Sirius said, “but still, when did you two go to sleep?” 

Tonks shrugged. “Around two, I think.” 

“ _Two_?” a shriek came from Molly. “It’s half past five now!” 

“Yes, we’re aware what time it is,” Remus said with another yawn. 

“Why did you wake up so early if you went to sleep so late?” Sirius asked over the cup of his tea. 

“We wished to give Harry luck before he left,” Tonks replied. Molly had brought them their food and coffee. 

Over breakfast, the Order members discussed the Ministry, Harry, Dumbledore and all the information each of them gathered. Soon, Arthur joined them and just as Tonks was talking about Scrimgeour, Harry came to the kitchen. Molly immediately jumped to her feet. 

“Breakfast!” she said to Harry and rushed to the fire. 

“M-m-morning, Harry,” Tonks yawned again. “Sleep well?” 

“Yeah,” said Harry. 

“I’ve b-b-been up all night,” she said with another yawn. “Come and sit.” She drew a chair for Harry and in the process, knocked the one beside it. Flushing, she glanced up at Remus and he briefly caught her eye, giving her a small smile. 

“What do you want for breakfast, Harry? Bacon and eggs? Muffins? Porridge? Toast?” Molly asked. 

“Just toast, thanks,” the boy answered, shyly looking at the people sitting next and in front of him. Tonks saw Remus glance at him and then he turned his attention to her. 

“What were you saying about Scrimgeour, Tonks?” he asked. 

For a small moment, barely noticeable moment, Tonks was captivated by the intensity of her boyfriend’s look. Just for a moment though. Then she found her voice. 

“Oh... Yeah... well, we need to be a bit more careful, he’s been asking Kingsley and me funny questions.” 

After a few more minutes of discussing work, Arthur turned to Tonks leaned towards her. 

“I see you’re very tired, Tonks,” he said quietly so only she could hear him. “I’ll cover for you tomorrow so you can rest and spend some time with your boyfriend,” he added with a smile, glancing at Remus’ direction. 

Tonks blushed and started to decline but Arthur said it was okay. As much as she hated when someone had to cover for her, some rest would be great. Once again meeting Remus’ eyes, she supposed sending more time with him isn’t a bad idea either. 

“You’ll be all right, Harry,” she told him as he and Arthur stood up, preparing to leave. 

“Good luck,” Remus said, “I’m sure it will be fine.” 

“And if it’s not, I’ll see to Amelia Bones for you,” said Sirius. 

After bidding their goodbye’s to Harry and Athur, Tonks turned to Remus. Molly was in the kitchen again, preparing breakfast for the other Grimmauld Place occupants and Sirius went to feed Buckbeak. Remus smiled and gently pressed his lips on her forehead while his arms loosely circled her waist. 

Brushing her hands through his hair – something Tonks has started doing just recently and did it so much it’s become addictive, she asked him if he wanted to go back to sleep again. 

“I’m afraid not, my darling. When I wake up once, I cannot go back to sleep until it’s night.” 

“But, after full moons you always sleep the whole day.” 

“Yes, but that’s because I’m awake the entire night before that. I become sort of an owl – awake at night and asleep during the day,” he laughed and his eyes shined. 

“What are you going to do today, then?” 

“I have some reports I have to go through for the meeting, unfortunately. You can join me, of course. If you want,” he added. 

“Of course I want to!” Tonks said. “But I’m really tired. I need to sleep to get back for those two weeks of night duties for the Order and night shifts at the Ministry.” 

“I’ll work on my reports in my room then, and you can sleep on my bed,” Remus kissed her nose. “Deal?” 

Tonks stood up on her toes and kissed him square on the mouth. “Deal,” she grinned. 

… 

A few hours later, Tonks was peacefully sleeping in Remus’s bed and he had just finished his reports. As he yawned again, he decided he should get some rest too. And resting with Dora was always a plus. He carefully slid in the bed next to her and took her in his arms. Unconsciously, she wrapped her arm around his torso and turned her head to rest on his chest. Remus only wanted to lay for a few minutes since he was tired from doing the reports and the... things he had been doing with Tonks last night but sure enough, as Dora’s breath was warm against his neck and one of her hands placed gently on his torso, sleep washed over him in no time. 

... 

They woke up around half past twelve to the banging on the door. 

“Not a very pleasant way to get woken up, huh?” Remus asked. He brushed the hair from her face and kissed her on the cheek. 

“Terrible,” Tonks replied. Sirius’ voice was coming from the other side of the door. 

“Wake up you lazy-” 

“We’re awake! Thank you, Padfoot!” Remus almost yelled. “What do you need?” 

“It’s lunch time! If you two don’t get your arses down to the kitchen in two minutes, I’m afraid Molly will come up here and force that food down your throats!” 

Tonks hid her face in his jumper and Remus could feel her shaking with laughter. “We’ll be down in a moment!” 

Hearing Sirius’s footsteps fade, Tonks looked up. 

“I thought you said you can’t sleep during the day,” she said and started placing kissed along his jaw. 

“I suppose I really was _that_ tired. I only wanted to nap a little but,” he looked at the clock on the bedside table, “I slept for three hours.” 

They spent another few moments cuddling when they finally decided to downstairs for lunch. 

When they entered, they saw Harry sitting at the table, laughing with Ron and Hermione. 

“How did the hearing go?” Remus asked. 

“Cleared!” the whole room practically shouted. 

“That’s great, Harry!” Tonks said and sat down next to Remus. Harry smiled and returned to talking with his best friends. 

“Morning, lovebirds,” Sirius said casually, causing Tonks to roll her eyes and Remus flush. “You skipped the whole celebration we had when Harry came back,” Sirius continued, looking from Tonks to Remus and back. 

Tonks shrugged. “At least we got some sleep.” 

… 

Later, everyone was helping Molly to clean the house. It took a long time because of all the dark and ancient magic in that house. Tonks tripped over the old carpet in one of the rooms about five times. Thankfully, Remus was always there to catch her. 

“I’ll always be there to catch you when you fall,” he whispered in her ear. 

It was eight o’clock and Tonks, Remus and Sirius were all in the living room, drinking and talking. Sirius looked much better now when Harry was in Grimmauld Place. He was happier and laughed more. Tonks knew he deserved to be happy after all those years in Azkaban. The poor guy really went through a lot in his life. 

“Well, I think I’m going to go check on Buckbeak and go to sleep,” Sirius said. 

“Already?” Tonks asked. “It’s only eight.” 

“Unlike you, my dear cousin,” Sirius said at the door, “I go to sleep _early_ and wake up fresh and _full of energy_.” 

“But then you spend that energy drinking firewhiskey and fighting with Order members,” Remus said. 

Sirius rolled his eyes. “Still. You should go to sleep early.” 

“Okay, _mum_ ,” Tonks said, “I promise.” 

“Night,” her cousin muttered and left the room. 

As soon as Sirius left, Tonks sat down on Remus’ lap, his hands immediately went around her waist for support. 

“Hi,” he nuzzled his neck. 

“Hello, there.” 

“What a day, huh?” she asked. 

Remus nodded. “There’s a problem though.” 

“What is it?” 

“I’m not tired at all. I slept during the day and now I won’t be able to fall asleep.” 

As Tonks continued to nuzzle and kiss Remus’ neck and jaw, she said, “I know what might make you tired.” 

“Really?” 

“Mhm.” 

“What is it?” he asked innocently but had a very good idea what she was talking about. 

“Oh, you know... what we did last night,” she answered, looking up at him with a sly smile and her sweet dark brown eyes. They reminded Remus of his favourite dark chocolate. 

“Nymphadora Tonks, you’ll be the death of me,” Remus laughed but still proceeded to lead Tonks up the stairs to his room. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what exactly this is, but I hope you enjoyed this pure fluff I’m sure everyone needs right now. :)


End file.
